csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 2 - C.Syde's fanon Sims Face Templates
I extracted all my fanon Sims' appearances from SimPE to Body Shop so that I could identify which face templates were used (or possibly used) to create their facial structures. Although I well remember choosing the facial features for some of my fanon Sims, others were created using the faces of pre-made CAS Sims, many of which were highly customised. So it was very difficult to figure out what templates were used to make the pre-made CAS Sims whose faces I used to make my fanon Sims. Well here is a list of my fanon Sims and the face templates that were or potentially used to create their faces. Enjoy! :) There is no guarantee that all the said information below is entirely correct. Most suggested templates are definitely correct, but others may just be accurate assumptions. Volume Four Notes *Phoenix Almassizadeh is my replica of the Four Corners townie of the same name. *My replica of Ajay Loner has slightly different facial features than the default. *The Sims labelled as "Anonymous" do have names. I just haven't revealed them, due to personal identity reasons. With the passage of time, I might eventually reveal their names but only time will tell. *Dylan Goth's prototype has a slightly wider jaw than the current version. *Bella Goth II's prototype inherited Darren's full face, nose, and mouth, while the current version inherited Cassandra's full face, nose, and mouth. *Mortimer Goth II's prototype inherited Cassandra's eyebrows, and Darren's nose and mouth, while the current version inherited Darren's eyebrows, and Cassandra's nose and mouth. *Clovis Pleasant's prototype inherited Daniel's full face, and Kaylynn's eyebrows, while the current version inherited Kaylynn's full face, and Daniel's eyebrows. *Sarah Pleasant's prototype inherited Kaylynn's eyes and mouth, and Daniel's jaw, while the current version inherited Daniel's eyes and mouth, and Kaylynn's jaw. *Kate Edwards' prototype uses a customised variation of the 7th face template "Archeafr". *Amin Edwards' prototype uses the default 16th face template "Archeeng". *Robin King's prototype uses the default 8th face template "Archeasi". *Bunny Leishman's prototype's full face was exported from the 3rd face template "Archerus". The eyebrows, eyes and nose were originally exported from the "Archcban", "Archheart", and "Archcino" templates respectively. The mouth and jaw were originally exported from the "Archbase" template. *Andrew Parker's prototype uses the default 14th face template "Archcteu". *Jestyn Leishman's prototype's mouth is cornered downwards via two clicks. Surprisingly the current version lacks this customisation. His prototype also uses eyebrows from the 17th face template "Archcara". *Suzy Parker's prototype's nose comes from the "Archeeng" template, while the current version's nose comes from the "Archcteu" template. *Kingston Starker's prototype's full face, nose, mouth and jaw came from the 19th face template "Archccel". The eyebrows and eyes were originally exported from the "Archcara" and "Archbase" templates respectively. *Grace Nanale's prototype uses a customised variation of the "Archerus" template. *Ella Capulet's prototype's full face, mouth and jaw came from the 13th face template "Archecer". The eyebrows, eyes and nose were originally exported from the "Archceth", "Archheart", and "Archcteu" templates respectively. *Lexie Nanale's prototype uses the default 6th face template "Archcmas". *Cody Capulet and Abraham's prototype's individual facial features were selected individually which may explain why the corners of their eyes were ever so slightly different from the default "Archheart". *Abraham Summerdream's prototype uses a customised variation of the "Archheart" face with thinner lips. *Justys Summerdream's prototype inherited Oberon's eyes and Titania's jaw, while the current version inherited Titania's eyes and Oberon's jaw. *Jasmine Bui's prototype uses the default 22nd face template "Archcmed". *Tristen Tan's prototype uses the default 17th face template "Archcara". *Jestyn, Ajay, Hunter, Chelsea, Batwoman, Helena, Hula, Janelle, and Kayla's individual facial features were selected individually which may explain why the corners of their eyes are ever so slightly different from the default "Archheart" eyes. But I'm absolutely certain I didn't modify any of their eyes. *Ella, Holly and Suzanne's noses may not be completely based off the "Archcteu" template. Also their ears are definitely not entirely, or even primarily based off the 4th face template "Archemed". It is unknown whether their eyebrows are entirely based off the template "Archceth". *Andreus' full face, eyebrows, eyes, mouth, and jaw may not be completely based off the "Archcind" template. *Violetta's eyes may not be completely based off the "Archeasi" template. *I have added some more detailed information on my fanon Sims' prototypes. The information can be found here. Gallery Dylan Goth Icon.png|Dylan Goth Bella Goth II Icon.png|Bella Goth II Mortimer Goth II Icon.png|Mortimer Goth II Cornelia Goth II Icon.png|Cornelia Goth II Darleen Goth Icon.png|Darleen Goth Clovis Pleasant Icon.png|Clovis Pleasant Sarah Pleasant Icon.png|Sarah Pleasant Arian Pleasant Icon.png|Arian Pleasant Stacen Edwards Icon.png|Stacen Edwards Kate Edwards Icon.png|Kate Edwards Amin Edwards Icon.png|Amin Edwards Skip-Junior Broke Icon.png|Junior Broke Stacey Edwards Icon.png|Stacey Edwards Joseph Letourneau Icon.png|Joseph Letourneau Ryker Letourneau Icon.png|Ryker Letourneau Jaleb Letourneau Icon.png|Jaleb Letourneau Robin King Icon.png|Robin King (Pleasantview) Regina Tsvirkunov -Pleasantview- Icon.png|Regina Tsvirkunov (Pleasantview) Bunny Leishman Icon.png|Bunny Leishman Andrew Parker Icon.png|Andrew Parker Holly Parker Icon.png|Holly Parker Jestyn Leishman Icon.png|Jestyn Leishman Suzy Parker Icon.png|Suzy Parker Amber Leishman Icon.png|Amber Leishman Dhemosse Leishman Icon.png|Dhemosse Leishman Kingston Starker Icon.png|Kingston Starker Rifle Starker Icon.png|Rifle Starker Tycho Curious Icon.png|Tycho Curious Dakota Curious Icon.png|Dakota Curious Dwight Specter Icon.png|Dwight Specter Xanton Beaker Icon.png|Fanon:Xanton Beaker|Xanton Beaker]] Rusty Grunt Icon.png|Rusty Grunt Ajay Loner Icon.png|Ajay Loner Galaxy Nine Asteroid Icon.png|Galaxy Nine Asteroid Alicia Loste Icon.png|Alicia Loste Phoenix Almassizadeh Icon.png|Phoenix Almassizadeh Vasyl Clark Icon.png|Vasyl Clark Jyeney Hourvitz Icon.png|Jyeney Hourvitz Phoenix Kalson Icon.png|Phoenix Kalson Renaud McGaw Icon.png|Renaud McGaw Victor Gonzaga Icon.png|Victor Gonzaga Rodney 'Mr. Big' Carr Icon.png|Rodney Carr Grace Nanale Icon.png|Grace Nanale Ella Capulet Icon.png|Ella Capulet Lexie Nanale Icon.png|Lexie Nanale (Veronaville) Cody Capulet Icon.png|Cody Capulet Joanna Capulet Icon.png|Joanna Capulet Magnus Monty Icon.png|Magnus Monty Antonia Capp Icon.png|Antonia Capp Stacey Monty Icon.png|Stacey Monty Abraham Summerdream Icon.png|Abraham Summerdream Justys Summerdream Icon.png|Justys Summerdream Arcadia Roth Icon.png|Arcadia Roth Hunter Reamon Icon.png|Hunter Reamon Colby Johnson-Riley Icon.png|Colby Riley Jasmine Bui -Sales-Clerk- Icon.png|Jasmine Bui (Veronaville) Tristen Tan -Sales-Clerk- Icon.png|Tristen Tan (Veronaville) Mehrissa Shankel Icon.png|Mehrissa Shankel (Veronaville) Evan Hanks Icon.png|Evan Hanks Euan Hanks Icon.png|Euan Hanks Chelsea Kody Icon.png|Chelsea Kody Doctor Agent J. Triton Icon.png|Doctor Agent J. Triton Messenger of Doom Triton Icon.png|Messenger of Doom Triton Batwoman Triton Icon.png|Batwoman Triton Helena Triton Icon.png|Helena Triton Gothic Agent Triton Icon.png|Gothic Agent Triton Hermione Weasley Icon.png|Hermione Weasley Ronald Weasley Icon.png|Ronald Weasley Draco Malfoy Icon.png|Draco Malfoy Harry Potter Icon.png|Harry Potter Ginevra Potter Icon.png|Ginevra Potter Johnathaniel Thompson Icon.png|Johnathaniel Thompson Pirithous Thompson Icon.png|Pirithous Thompson Ratermann Thompson Icon.png|Ratermann Thompson Anonymous1.png Anonymous2.png Anonymous3.png Anonymous4.png Anonymous5.png Anonymous6.png Anonymous7.png Anonymous8.png Anonymous9.png Anonymous10.png Anonymous11.png Anonymous12.png Anonymous13.png Suzanne Toyonaga Icon.png|Suzanne Toyonaga Lathaniel Toyonaga Icon.png|Lathaniel Toyonaga Hula Zombie -Washdowncreek- Icon.png|Hula Zombie (Washdowncreek) Andreus Thorburn Icon.png|Andreus Thorburn Bhavesh Rycroft Icon.png|Bhavesh Rycroft Gervase Goulthorpe Icon.png|Gervase Goulthorpe Violetta Ackerman Icon.png|Violetta Ackerman Daphne Warrior Icon.png|Daphne Warrior Haydon Bentson Icon.png|Haydon Bentson Makayla Lorry-Whittaker Icon.png|Makayla Whittaker Margaret Hitchcock Icon.png|Margaret Hitchcock Janelle Knight Icon.png|Janelle Knight Kayla Roberts Icon.png|Kayla Roberts Devon Warrior Icon.png|Devon Warrior Travis Therapist-Ackerman Icon.png|Travis Ackerman Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims